Best Friends for Life
by She's A Keeper
Summary: Eclipse and her sister, Midnight meet the best friends they never had.
1. Ouch!

**Hey guys, if you have read this story before then you might notice somethings have changed. When I first read the story I thought it was great, then today I re-read it and decided to rewrite it. I'm going to explain things in chapter 4 so you understand. Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own any Naruto characters but all other characters belong to me and my friends who were the inspiration for this story.**

* * *

"MIDNIGHT GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Eclipse screamed from the bottom of the stairs. Eclipse and her older sister Midnight were orphans because their parents were killed in a car accident. However, because their parents were very rich in the fashion business they took the house, the money and took over the business.

"I have got 2 things to say about this," Midnight yawned while stretching,"Why are you waking me up and I'm older? And why are you dressed so early in the morning?"

"I'm waking you up because you were the one up until 4 o'clock in the morning watching "Family Guy" and I'm dressed because we have to go to school at 8 o'clock and it's already 42 minutes past 7!"

"Ohmigod! Lemme go get ready and you start the car. Go, go hurry up!" Midnight ran upstairs to her room and began to change into her school uniform and do her hair which took about 3 minutes. Midnight ran outside and hopped into the car as her sister began to drive off to school.

"Wait, sis you don't have you drivers licence yet. Eclipse what happens if we get pulled over?" Midnight said with concern on her face.

"Oh well we can't worry about that now!" Midnight prayed the whole entire ride to school that they weren't pulled over or killed my Eclipse's driving.

* * *

**Vampire**

* * *

"Vampire get up or else your gonna be late for your first day of school and I'm not driving you either."

"Mom, why do you have to be so cruel to me?" Vampire said as she rolled out of bed and on to the floor. She then noticed that she landed on something rather plushy. She began to move around on it until she heard a whine. Her eyes widened in realization of what she was laying on.

"Ohmygod, Waru!" Vampire said as she bounced off her small little sister.

"Biju, Mommy gonna get yew!" Waru giggle as she ran from her sister. Vampire groaned and started looking for her school uniform. She finally noticed it was on her dresser and began to get ready.

*BOOM* *BOOM* was what was heard until you could hear a downpour of rain outside. Vampire then groaned even louder. She looked for her umbrella and when she found it and opened it up, there was a huge hole in it.

"Kami-sama, why do you hate me so?" Vampire began to grab her bag and think of a way to beg her mother for a ride to school.

"Please Mom? It's raining hard and the only umbrella I have has a huge hole in it. Can you please drive me to school?"

"Fine, hurry up, grab your sister and get in the car." Vampire did as she was told and stared out the window the whole ride to school.

* * *

**Dark Moon**

* * *

"Dark Moon, why aren't you finished getting dressed yet?" her stern mother asked.

"Sorry mom, I couldn't find my jacket and there was something on the bottom of my shoe."

"Well hurry up, I don't want you late on the first day of school."

"Okay, I'm coming." Her mother closed her door and began to gather her things for work.

"I'm ready, Daddy come on were leaving!" Dark Moon began to walk down stairs as her father opened the car door for both her and her mother. He finally came downstairs singing a song Dark Moon couldn't quite understand but thought was funny.

"Alright here we go!" her father said as he pulled out of their driveway and began to drive towards his daughters school.

* * *

**At School**

* * *

"Come on Eclipse lets head towards the Common Room." Midnight said running with her sister towards their destination. All four girls ran towards the Common Room and ended up bumping into each other screaming the same thing:

"OUCH!"

"Oh my head is killing me." Eclipse said rubbing her now sore head.

"If you think your head hurts, you have **no idea** how badly my ass hurts right about now." Dark Moon said wincing in pain.

"Sorry 'bout that, we weren't watching where we were going." Midnight apologized.

"It's okay, I think we can blame ourselves for not watching were we all were going." Vampire said muttering something about how she was a klutz.

"I'm Midnight and this is my sister Eclipse."

"Hey, I'm Dark Moon."

"Hello, I'm Vampire."

"Hey Vampire can I ask you something?" Eclipse said curiously.

"Sure."

"Do you really bite people?"

"No, at least not hard."

"..."

"..."

"I'm just kidding you baka." Vampire said rolling her eyes.

"Oh thank god." Eclipse said releasing the breath she was holding in.

"Um, you guys this is fun and all but I really think we should get inside so we don't miss the assembly." Dark Moon said matter of factly.

"Right." the said in unison.

And that's how it all started...

* * *

**Okkie Dokey guys that was the remake of the first chapter. I really hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. New Friends and Music

**Since the characters are based on real people I had to edit they characters and their future characters pairings. Enjoy and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclamer: I don't not own Naruto characters but all other characters are mine.**

* * *

We walked into the Common Room and all of our jaws dropped to the ground. The room was **huge**! This one room could be somebody entire house.

"Damn! This room is enormous." Dark Moon practically screeched which earned a couple of stares from some of the teachers.

"Here's a tip: try not to curse so loudly in school unless you want to get in trouble with the teachers here because half of them look scary as hell." Eclipse whispered.

"Right."

"So guys where do we sit?" Vampire asked looking around for some seats so they could all sit next to each other.

"Um, over there. I see fours seats so we can sit next to each other." Midnight said walking over to the seats as the other girls followed. The girls just sat their and talked to each others and when the Principal came and welcomed the new students as well as welcoming back the returning students. The girls just sat there and listened to the Principal as she rambled on with her British accent and we she finally finish talking a teacher came up and called names of the students that would be in her class.

"Midnight Namida."

"Vampire Naku."

"Dark Moon Uso." and finished with a couple of students names the girls didn't recognize. When Eclipse realized she wasn't in a class with all of her friends she became disappointed.

"Eclipse Namida."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh course, I get put in a class and I don't know anybody." Eclipse sighed.

"Well why don't you get to know some people and maybe it won't be so bad."

"Well what's your name?"

"The name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Now what's your name?"

"My name is Eclipse Namida and it's nice to meet' cha Sasuke."

"AND MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

"Damn, I think I just went deaf." Eclipse said as she carefully removed her hands from her ears.

"Sorry 'bout that, I just like meeting new people. I've been stuck with the teme since I was little and it can get a little boring since he is so antisocial." Naruto said glaring at Sasuke.

"Shut up, dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Naruto if you don't shut your trap I'm gonna make sure you don't have any kids!" Eclipse yelled.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"That goes for you too chicken butt!" Sasuke's smirk turned into a frown as Naruto stuck his tongue out like a little kid.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you two idiots for the rest of the year."

"Meaning you're gonna have to get used to their bickering. I'm Ino Yamanka by the way."

"Nice to meet you Ino, I'm Eclipse Namida." The class made their way to their classroom which was in the basement. The class they had was also the Art room which was relatively small. Everybody took their seats and Eclipse sat next to Ino. The teacher had left the room and wouldn't be back for like 30 minutes so must kids just started talking to each other. Since Ino was talking to another girl, Eclipse took out her black iPod with hot pink headphones and started to listen to "September" by Daughtry and pictures of her Father began to flood her mind.

* * *

**_How the time passed away_**  
**_All the trouble that we gave_**  
**_And all those day we spent out by the lake_**  
**_Has it all gone to waste?_**  
**_All the promises we made_**  
**_One by one they vanished just the same_**

**_All the things I still remember_**  
**_Summers never looked the same_**  
**_Years go by and time just seems to fly_**  
**_But the memories remain_**  
**_In the middle of September_**  
**_We still played out in the rain_**  
**_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_**  
**_Reflecting now on how things could've been_**  
**_It was worth it in the end_**

**_Now it all seems so clear_**  
**_There's nothing left to fear_**  
**_So we made our way by finding what was real_**  
**_Now the days are so long_**  
**_That summer's moving on_**  
**_Reach for something that's already gone_**

**_All the things I still remember_**  
**_Summers never look the same_**  
**_Years go by and time just seems to fly_**  
**_But the memories remain_**  
**_In the middle of September_**  
**_We still played out in the rain_**  
**_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_**  
**_Reflecting now on how things could've been_**  
**_It was worth it in the end_**

**_Yeah, We knew we had to leave this town_**  
**_But we never knew when and we never knew how_**  
**_We would up here the way we are_**

**_We knew we had to leave this town_**  
**_But we never knew when and we never knew how_**

**_All the things I still remember_**  
**_Summers never look the same_**  
**_Years go by and time just seems to fly_**  
**_But the memories remain_**  
**_In the middle of September_**  
**_We still played out in the rain_**  
**_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_**  
**_Reflecting now on how things could've been_**  
**_It was worth it in the end_**

* * *

When the song ended, Eclipse opened her eyes to see everybody staring at her with wide eyes. She finally took the headphones out of her ears and asked Ino why everyone was staring at her.

"You were singing out loud and you were AMAZING!" Following Ino's remark were, 'Yeah, she was great', 'Damn I wish I could sing like that', 'Pssh, whatever I could totally sing way better than that'.

"Oh um, thanks everybody."

* * *

**With Midnight, Dark Moon, and Vampire**

* * *

"I feel bad that Eclipse isn't in the same class as we are." Dark Moon said.

"Yeah I wonder if she'll make some friends." Midnight sighed twisting her hair.

"She probably will knowing her." Vampire said as a-matter-of-fact.

"I guess you're right." Dark Moon and Midnight said in unison. Little did they know that Eclipse had just made some friends that would have her back no matter what.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chappie and I would like to thanks Daughtry for writing the amazing song "September". Well you guys know the routine, review and maybe even favorite and subscribe. Love you guys! **


	3. Numbers and Hoes

Here is the 3rd chapter of Best Friends For Life! Enjoy! Oh and all numbers used are totally fake!

* * *

"Hey Vampire-chan can I ask you something?" Dark Moon asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Vampire said looking at Dark Moon.

"Can I get your number so we can call and text each other?" Dark Moon said.

"Oh sure it's 973-555-2222," Vampire aid as Dark Moon put the number in her phone.

"Hey Dark Moon!" Eclipse said running down the hall.

"Hey Eclipse-chan," Dark Moon said smiling.

"Hey Moon-chan (nickname) can I get your number?" Eclipse asked.

"Yeah but I have minutes so don't spend all night texting and calling me!" Dark Moon said seriously.

"Oh OK I won't..." Eclipse said grinning.

"OK it's 862-111-0000," Dark Moon said slowly so Eclipse could put the number into her phone.

"Midnight gave us your number," Vampire and Dark Moon said at the same time.

"Really, well she gave me you guy's numbers," Eclipse said.

"She gave me and Moon-chan here her number too," Vampire said.

After the girls exchanged numbers they suddenly felt a vibration coming from the floor.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Eclipse screamed.

"Or it's that fat looking girl coming this way," Vampire said pointing at a girl with a revealing outfit on.

"Who just screamed earthquake," the girl asked looking around.

"I did, got a problem with that," Eclipse said raising her hand like it was nothing.

"Don't mess with me bitch!" the girl said turning red.

What's your name?" Eclipse said smirking.

"Karin," Karin said pushing her red hair behind her ear.

"Karin... doesn't the mean slut or is it whore?" Eclipse said making people gasp at what the girl said.

"What you call me?" Karin said fuming.

"You heard me unless your that dumb," Eclipse said snapping back.

At that exact moment Sasuke just happened to be walking down the hall.

Of course Karin being the slut she is saw him first.

"Sasuke-kun this girl is calling me names," Karin grabbing on his arm and rubbing on him (poor Sasuke).

"Karin get off him before you suffocate the poor boy," Eclipse said with a bit of anger in her voice.

Midnight also began walking down that hall where a bunch of people had gathered around Karin, Eclipse, Vampire, and Dark Moon.

"Hey little sister what's going on?" Midnight asked looking at her sister.

"Nothing much just being bothered by a hoe," Eclipse said referring to Karin.

"Well at least my parents aren't dumb like you!" Karin said sticking out her tongue.

It was one thing to talk about Eclipse like that but her parents, Karin took it to a whole new level that she didn't want to be on.

What some people don't know about Eclipse is that she has another side of her.

The bad thing about that is that it's her gangster side...

CRACK! CRACK! Went Eclipse's knuckles as she approached Karin and punched her so hard in the stomach that she went through 4 walls!

She was about to go knock her up some more until Sasuke grabbed her arm turned her around and shook his head no.

"Get off me!" Eclipse shouted.

She grabbed her stuff and ran down the hall and turned to the left and disappeared.

"Eclipse!" the three other girls and Sasuke shouted at the same time and ran after her.

"Midnight do you know whats going on?" Dark Moon asked looking at Midnight as they ran.

"Well... every since we lost our parents if anyone talks about our parents in the wrong way... her gangster side comes out," Midnight explained.

After hearing that the girls and Sasuke stopped dead cold.

"Gangster..." the three said together and shivered at the thought.

"Wait stop," Dark Moon said hearing sobs coming from the girls bathroom.

"Well let's go in there," Sasuke said making the girls look at him.

"You wanna go in a girls bathroom?" they asked together.

"Uggh... yeah I do so get in there,"Sasuke said pushing them in the bathroom.

"Sister, are you in here?" Midnight asked.

"Yes..." Eclipse said in a sad and low voice.

Midnight found the stall her sister was crying in, opened it, and embraced her sister tightly.

" I am OK," Eclipse said wiping her eyes.

"Let's go to class okay," Vampire said pulling Eclipse up.

Eclipse know has an enemy...

* * *

Well that is the end of this chapter! Please review!


	4. Explanation Of This Story, NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys, I'm just gonna explain the characters a bit more okay.

Eclipse: Sister to Midnight, 15, Orphan, Very sensitive when her parents are disrespected by anyone, loud, emotional, smart, has gangster side when people she loves are disrespected or hurt, violent at times

Midnight: Sister to Eclipse, 16, Orphan, Caring, quiet, random, very smart, has attitude when people aggravate her, doesn't like using violence

Vampire: Sister, 16, Has parents, doesn't fight, intelligent, caring, quiet but can be loud, has attitude when people aggravate her, loves cherry pie, keeps to herself

Dark Moon: Only child, strict parents, 16, violent, intelligent, loves to curse, very close to people, friendly, caring, has a secret

Plot: Midnight, Eclipse, Dark Moon, and Vampire all to the same school where they have to deal with strict teachers, snobby girls, crushes, making friends and all the other troubles of being a girl in high school.

I hope you guys understand the story a bit more and if you don't then send a message or review and tell me what you don't understand and I will be editing the chapters a bit. Thanks guys!


End file.
